


Goodbye Stranger

by kierens_bdff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, reverse crypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierens_bdff/pseuds/kierens_bdff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a reverse crypt scene with Demon Dean and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Stranger

He felt his eyes well up at the sight of his dearest friend surrounded by bodies. He took a breath and then opened his mouth “Dean?”

  
Dean who had his back to Cas turned his head, dazed and confused. “Dean what have you done?” There was fear in his eyes as he looked around at his handy work, the bodies mutilated by the weapon that hung limply by his side.

  
“There’s still time, Dean, time to find a cure for the mark.” The angel reassured Dean, “You can come back to the bunker, put all of this behind you. We’ll work this out.”  
Dean nodded and began to walk alongside Cas, making their way home and getting out of the hell they were in. Dean stopped, as if to take one last look at his victims; there appeared to be remorse in his eyes. “Dean it’s going to be okay.” Cas put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

  
A devilish smirk found its way to Dean’s face, and Cas froze. The room filled with his laughter and the pitiful look in his eyes turned sinister as he turned back to face Cas. “You poor, stupid angel.” He laughed again. “I was just messing with you.”

  
Instead of adopting his usual squint, Cas’ eyes widened. “Dean, what’s going on?”

  
Dean walked around the area and then stopped, rubbing his boot on the ground as if trying to get some mud off of it. His stance was no longer small and slouched; he stood tall with his shoulders back and held himself in that cocky way Cas had seen before.

  
“I've spent so long fighting against the mark, I don’t know why I didn’t just let go before. No more of that hot burning sensation on my arm, no more pain, no more guilt. No more… emotions.” He lingered on the last word.

  
“What have you done?” Cas repeated, his voice breaking as he knew the answer.

  
Dean scoffed at Cas. “I let go.” His eyes shifted black and the grin reappeared on his face.

  
His eyes turned back to that bottle green as he looked down at his hands and sighed, wiping blood on his jeans. “Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked, peering behind Cas and to the exit as if expecting his brother to be waiting outside. “Oh, you came on your own?” He attempted to rub the blood off of his face with the back of his hand but only smudged it.

  
Cas swallowed, growing nervous as he had underestimated what the mark could do in such short time. “I guess we’re going to have to have fun on our own then.” Dean’s voice grew rough.

  
Cas backed away, shaking his head. “You’re not Dean. Not anymore.”

  
“Sure I am. I’m just missing a few pieces.” He jeered, stalking up to Cas.

  
“Dean, I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking but if you’re in there and you can hear me, you don’t have to do this.”

  
Dean laughed again. “I’m not possessed, I am Dean. The new Dean. There’s no way of reaching the old one now.”

  
“Dean!” Cas shouted as the demon threw a punch at his face, he raised his forearms which took most of the blow. “Dean, fight this, this is not you.” Castiel persisted; he wasn’t giving up on his friend yet. He took another blow but this time to the face.

  
Dean paused, as if he was about to reconsider his actions but decided against it, this time he held up the first blade, and was about to slam the hilt down onto Cas’ head when Cas caught it, yanking it out of Dean’s hands.

  
If he couldn't stop Dean, maybe he’d just have to take the blade. Cas flashed to the first place he could think of, not wanting to overdo it as he was weak and was living off of borrowed grace.

  
With no time to explain he ran past Sam, clutching the first blade in his hands. He ran aimlessly with no idea where he was going but found himself in the dungeon, throwing the first blade into the devil’s trap which was in the center of the room.

  
Dean would soon figure out where Cas had gone so he took this time to catch his breath. He could hear movement upstairs and assumed Dean had found Sam, the younger brother could take care of himself but Cas would feel responsible if something were to happen to him so he made his way back to the room he had found Sam in before.

  
The room was empty so Cas turned to leave, only to find himself face to face with Dean. Cornered, Dean grabbed him by his throat. “You have something of mine”.

  
“It’s in the dungeon.” Cas choked on his words, planning to trap Dean in there.

  
Dean dropped him and strode downstairs, his mind only on the blade. The angel decided he would follow him, he hadn't seen Sam so he hoped he had gotten away.

 

 

The dungeon was dimly lit but Cas could still make out Dean’s figure. He stood beside the devil’s trap as if contemplating whether he should risk it or not.

  
Noticing Cas’ presence Dean looked up “So you thought you could keep it away from me?” He snarled.

  
“I hoped.”

  
Dean rolled his eyes, flinging Cas into the wall with his demon powers. Dean walked towards Cas as he made up his mind on what to do with the angel, stopping right in front of him, he looked him in the eye. “You’re going to break that Devil’s trap, or I’m going to break your neck.”

  
He squinted at Dean, trying to figure out if he was bluffing. Dean sighed. “You don’t think I will?” He planted his hands either side of Cas’ head, now all he had to do was twist.  
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to kill me then.” He looked into Dean’s eyes, wanting them to be the last thing he saw. “Do it. Do it you coward!” He growled in his deep voice when Dean had still not done the deed.

  
Then he heard the familiar click of handcuffs and Dean’s grip weakened. He peered around Dean’s shoulders to find Sam had managed to sneak up on them both and put the demonic handcuffs on Dean.

  
However the handcuff would only stop Dean’s demonic powers and he still had a hand free. Sam twisted his cuffed hand into his back as an attempt to get his other hand off of Cas.

  
The demon slammed Cas’ head into the wall, fixed on trying to kill the angel before he was trapped again.

  
Dean kicked his leg out, knocking Sam over, causing him to let go of the cuffs for a second and took the chance to knock Sam out before returning to Cas. He slammed his head into wall again, this time drawing blood. Cas’ vision blurred as he fell to his knees where Dean held him down by the shoulder, done with trying to escape he looked up at Dean before being hit square in the face.

  
He groaned in pain. “Dean” He tried before being hit again, he felt blood trickle down his face. “Dean. I know you’re in there, I know you can hear me.” The hitting stopped and Dean glared down at Cas. “Dean, it’s me.” He took a raspy breath before continuing “You told me once that we’re family.”

  
Dean stopped glaring and unclenched his fist. Cas nodded his head towards Sam. “We need you.” Dean’s hand still remained on his shoulder so he continued. “I need you.”  
Dean dropped his arm and opened his mouth as if to say something but Sam lunged forwards with a syringe, injecting him with human blood. He sunk to the floor, groaning in pain and then lay there. Sam looked to Cas. “You should get yourself cleaned up.”

  
Cas nodded, making his way out of the room slowly. He felt his shoe scuff on something and looked down to find red paint on his shoe, his breath caught in his throat as he realized he’d broken the devil’s trap. “Sam…” He began but trailed off when he saw Dean’s head shoot up. The demon raised his uncuffed hand, the blade flying into it. He grinned as he stood back up; Sam too shocked to do anything.

  
Cas remembered the promise he had made Dean when they had been looking for Claire, he knew what he had to do.

  
Without a word he walked over to Dean and kissed him, the demon froze. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s and in that moment nothing mattered, the demon backed off and Dean began to come back, wrapping an arm over Cas’ shoulder, ruffling his hair and kissing back passionately.

  
Cas could feel Dean smile against his lips, but he could not smile as his throat grew tight. Cas jerked Dean’s hand and felt the familiar warmth of blood on his hands and the crunch of flesh as the blade pierced Dean’s skin. He felt Dean’s smile falter and then pulled away, letting go of Dean’s hand.

  
Dean looked into Cas’ blue eyes and Cas looked into his green, seeing relief before they glazed over and Dean sunk to the ground, lying still.


End file.
